City News/The Haunted Shoot
This is a review of The Haunted Shoot. 1/3 here * Stats Recommendation: here * Rewards: here Introduction: Gotta get to the bottom of this alleged haunting. MC:I don't really believe in ghosts, but I'll still check it out. Expand for plot investigation. Special Event (33%) Jackson nervously tells you the venue's haunted. Do you believe him? MC: Better not be lying to me! Choice 1: Yes, I felt a chill up my spine! * Feedback: (Success) Jackson points behind you and you sees a puddle on the ground where it was dry just a moment ago. MC: Geez, it is haunted by ghosts! Choice 2: Nope, I only believe in science. * Feedback: (Fail) You ignore Jackson, but there seems to be a dark cloud hanging over the set from then on... MC: Don't try to rattle me with these bullcrap! Special Event (66%) Jackson asks you if you want to meet the ghost, who supposedly is seeking your help... MC:If it's real, it will be my first ghost. Choice 1:Of course not, and I'm outta here! * Feedback: (Fail) Both of you book out of there and never go back again. MC: Curiosity kills the cat, and I ain't a cat. Choice 2:Sure, since she wanted to meet me. * Feedback: (Perfect) Jackson nods and start chanting mumbo-jumbo. MC: So nervous... Pray she won't hurt me! Special Event (99%) After some incantation, a translucent white mist appears and coalesces into a dripping-wet woman, so you... MC: She looks really young! Choice 1: Scream and fall to the floor. * Feedback: (Fail) The spirit seems spologetic and fades away. MC: Think I overreacted. Choice 2: Try to keep it together whil numb. * Feedback: (Perfect) The spirit floats up to you and gingerly says hello. MC: The spirit is actually kinda...adorable? Choice 3: Turn and run away. * Feedback: (Fail) The spirit seems apologetic and fades away. MC: Think I overreacted. Expand for result. Gasp! Studio haunted by ghosts! Production crew filmed a creepy abandoned factory which an assistant revealed as haunted! The veracity is up in the air... 2/3 I'm shooting a new movie when Jackson tells me the place is haunted...then I meet the ghost. * Stats Recommendation: 4682 * Rewards: To the Future x2, Art of Editing x2, and 313 Introduction: Let's figure out what the spirit wants. MC: I can feel she wants someone to help. Expand for plot investigation. Special Event (33%) Jackson notices the girl is naked and wants to give her some clothes... MC: This should help a little, at least. Choice 1: Why give a ghost clothes? * Feedback: (Fail) Spirits have dignity toom you know! MC: Ghosts were humans once. Choice 2: Let's go find some now. * Feedback: (Fail) She won't be able to wear humans clothes. MC: Oh, forgot the stubble... Choice 3: You mean like a burnt offering? * Feedback: (Perfect) Jackson nods and burns paper clothes. MC: Ah, so that's how you do it! Special Event (66%) The girl had a fight with her parents before she died and asks you to let them know she loves them, so you... MC: Is this prudent? Choice 1: Write a letter and mail it to them. * Feedback: (Perfect) Her parents weep upon receiving the letter, believeing the message is from their daughter. MC: It's very touching. Hope they now have closure Choice 2: Run at them screaming "I love you!" * Feedback: (Fail) Her startled parents call the cops on you. MC: Yeah, running up to strangers and screaming is not a good idea. '' '''Special Event (99%)' After the enounter with the ghost girl, you suddenly shudder at Jackson's psychic abilities--maybe he's not human... MC: He could be a ghost! Choice 1: Ghosts are incorporeal so touch him. * Feedback: (Fail) Jackson backs up, thinking you may be hitting on him. MC: That wasn't my intent at all! Choice 2: Check to see if he casts shadow. * Feedback: (Perfect) He does have shadow. You breathe a sigh of relief. MC: Phew, I thought he was a ghost too. Expand for result. Sob story of a drowned soul! The ghost is a little girl who ran away from home arguing with her parents and accidentally drowned years ago. She would like someone alive to apologize for her behalf to them. 3/3